La expansión del Universo
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Una de las cosas que tiene es que no conoce del amor, piensa que siempre es dar sin importar el dolor, sin embargo, parece ser que Law se ha dado cuenta de su valía. Zoro, lo vas a perder y no habrá marcha atrás. ZoSan, LawSan, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **La expansión del Universo

**Autor: **Naghi_tan

**Clasificación: **PG-17

**Personajes/Parejas: **Roronoa Zoro/Sanji; Trafalgar Law/Sanji

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Advertencias: **Angst y Hurt/Comfort. Alter Universe, Slash, osease que no uso terminologías como seme o uke.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Resumen: **Una de las cosas que tiene es que no conoce del amor, piensa que siempre es dar sin importar el dolor, sin embargo, parece ser que Law se ha dado cuenta de su valía. Zoro, lo vas a perder y no habrá marcha atrás.

**Notas de Autor: **Las canciones utilizadas para este long fic son **Love of my life **de **Queen** y **Take on me** de **A-Ha**, la primera canción representa a Zoro, la segunda a Sanji.

**Tabla: **Libros **No. Y Nombre: **012. El huracán lleva tu nombre

**Grupo: **Fandom_Insano

**Dedicado a: **Pieromachine (Harkkonen en fanfiction).

**Prólogo**

Ahí estaban nuevamente en medio de la cocina discutiendo, a esas alturas a Sanji se le había olvidado el motivo de aquella disputa, quizás era por alguna tontería, pero eso se estaba haciendo muy constante, sabía que él no había iniciado aquello.

—¡Basta ya!—Sanji zanjó el tema de una manera abrupta, no tenía sentido, nada de eso tenía sentido, mordiéndose la lengua y mirando a Zoro con enfado, salió del departamento que ambos compartían.

Estaba harto de todo, de las discusiones sin sentido, de las peleas provocadas, de que Zoro fuera tan imbécil.

Caminó sin rumbo, sus pies se movían por inercia y él estaba muy molesto, su relación con Zoro estaba deteriorándose, Sanji no era estúpido, sabía que su pareja ya estaba aburrida de él, que las peleas aumentaban por el simple hecho de que ambos habían llegado a la monotonía y eso lo estaba enfermando.

Sus discusiones terminaban de ese modo sin excepción alguna, con Sanji escapando de lo que antes consideraba su hogar y no regresaba hasta después de una semana.

Ahora había llegado a una casa demasiado conocida, de la cual sabía cada detalle, tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abrieran la puerta.

—¿Pasó de nuevo?—la voz cálida de una mujer se dejó escuchar, mientras Sanji pasaba a la casa.

—Si—dijo, tratando de sonreírle a su querida Robin—, y lo peor es que sé que regresaré nuevamente, una y otra vez. El amor es doloroso.

—No lo es—Robin le hizo sentarse—, es solo que aquello que tú cree que es amor es solo costumbre, cuando conozcas a la persona adecuada sabrás lo que es el verdadero amor.

.

.

.

Zoro miró la puerta por donde su pareja había salido, sabía que regresaría, siempre lo hacía, así que no se molestó por ir tras él. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero Sanji no tenía a más personas que lo amasen como él, y no veía el peligro de que le dejase, simplemente lo esperaría y volverían a ser los de siempre.


	2. Primera Expansión

**Primera Expansión**

* * *

"_El amor lastima,_

_El amor deja cicatrices,_

_El amor hiere_

_Y estropea._

_Cualquier corazón _

_Que no sea resistente _

_O lo bastante _

_Fuerte_

_Para aguantar mucho dolor,_

_Para aguantar mucho dolor._

_El amor es como una nube_

_Que guarda mucha lluvia,_

_El amor lastima,_

_El amor lastima."_

—Love Hurts— Nazareth

* * *

El sonido del choque de objetos contra la pared había sido abrumador, debía de serlo, cualquier persona lo encontraría violento, chocante y hasta se asustaría por aquello, pero Law ya estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo. Sus vecinos no eran precisamente muy silenciosos en cualquier aspecto, y acostumbrado estaba a los gritos, sonidos de vidrio chocando contra la pared, el suelo u otro objeto que se atravesase, madera rota, el chocar de carne contra puños y sobre todo, gruñidos de esfuerzo, todo eso era el sonido constante que escuchaba.

Law vivía enfrente del departamento de aquellos dos hombres que casi se mataban todos los días, sin necesidad de salir —o de ver—, podía decir con precisión qué es lo que pasaba cruzando el pasillo que los separaba de aquella —aparentemente— cruel pelea.

Quizás lo había iniciado el hombre de piel morena, de rasgos asiáticos, de cabellos color verde neón y de fisonomía atlética, quizás, solo tal vez, el rubio se había quebrado y había iniciado, cualquiera de las dos opciones, no importaba cual fuese, terminaba siempre con la pareja lastimada, el rubio daría un portazo y regresaría al día siguiente, mientras el hombre que se quedaba salía momentos después solo para regresar con botellas de alcohol y enseguida a ponerse a beber como cosaco.

Law frunció el ceño ante el cese de ruidos, aquello había terminado antes de lo previsto, se removió un poco, sentado en el sofá de su departamento tomó el libro de Enfermedades del sistema nervioso y cuando lo abrió escuchó el portazo esperado.

—Todo fue espantosamente rápido— una voz masculina se dejó escuchar en el departamento.

La voz provenía de una de las tres habitaciones en la que el departamento se dividía, reconoció quien era, a esas horas solo uno de sus compañeros de piso estaba ahí, el otro llegaba de su trabajo un poco más tarde.

Law miró el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de la sala, mentalmente le dio la razón al hombre, usualmente sus vecinos tardaban más de dos horas discutiendo y en esa ocasión solo fue por menos de media hora, apenas eran las ocho de la noche.

De pronto otro portazo resonó, un sonido de choque con un objeto o cuerpo y un gruñido que podría interpretarse como un sonido de disculpa sucedió en el pasillo. Law miró fijamente la puerta hasta que el sonido de una llave chocando contra el picaporte le hizo comprender que su otro compañero de piso había regresado y que él había sido el causante de aquel leve encuentro.

—Las peleas están disminuyendo, ¿no es así?— dijo el recién llegado, mirando con sus ojos carmines a Law.

—Te diste cuenta— fue el gruñido que dio como respuesta, no quería hablar de las peleas de sus vecinos, tenía tanto drama existencial en su propia vida como para fijarse en la de los demás—, si quieres saber más, mira tus cartas y adivina.

Basil Hawkins podía pasar como una persona demasiado excéntrica por su apariencia, su cabello rubio era largo y le llegaba hasta la cintura, en donde deberían ir sus cejas lucía tatuajes en forma triangulares y, sobre todo, lo que más llamaba la atención de ese hombre era su evidente calma y su intolerancia por los malos chistes. Él y Drake eran muy buenos compañeros de piso, por eso los había aceptado de inmediato.

Law trabajaba como médico cirujano y raramente estaba mucho tiempo en su piso, pero se le hacía muy caro pagar el alquiler si tan solo vivía él, más no quería moverse de lugar, era el más barato de la ciudad y se encontraba cerca del lugar donde trabajaba.

El acuerdo entre ellos tres era sencillo y con eso habían logrado mantenerse en armonía, no era como si ellos fueran fáciles de exasperar, nadie se metía en los asuntos de cada uno y al parecer eso funcionaba demasiado bien, era como si los tres se conocieran de antes, pero Law simplemente pensaba que era por sus temperamentos, las cuales a veces eran volátiles pero encajaban bien entre sí.

Law se movió cuando Drake se sentó en la otra punta del sofá, sus ojos dorados le miraban fijamente y el cirujano supo enseguida que tanto Basil como Drake querían hablar y Law debía de escuchar, como siempre, porque ellos le escuchaban quejarse de sus pacientes estúpidos y toleraban a sus amigos, que no eran precisamente muy tolerables. Solo esperaba que Basil no sacara nuevamente una plática de ocultismo y vidas pasadas, porque ya estaba cansado de oír lo mismo; que su vecino rubio y ellos tres pertenecían a un país del Norte, antes de morir y renacer.

Drake y él esperaron a que Basil terminase de llegar a su respectivo cuarto y se cambiara de ropa, Law se sumergió de nueva cuenta en la lectura de aquel tomo de libro que había comprado recientemente, ser cirujano era ser devorado vivo por su trabajo y la constante actualización sobre diferentes descubrimientos médicos, ese día podría leer sobre el descubrimiento de una cura para algo y al día siguiente leer la cura tenía reacciones diferentes en alguna raza, todo en la medicina era un constante cambio, descubrimientos de enfermedades, curas y sus diversos estudios, ser médico era vivir entre libros y ver de todo.

Estaba sumergido en la lectura del Síndrome de Capgras, conocido también como el trastorno delirante de identificación errónea, le era demasiado llamativo que ese Síndrome fuera mayormente diagnosticado en pacientes con esquizofrenia paranoide*, y antes de que se adentrara a un más a su lectura, escuchó el leve sonido de pisadas sobre el suelo de madera, bufó con molestia y colocó un separador entre las hojas de aquel monstruoso libro.

Basil se sentó en la cómoda silla reclinable que había sido comprada por el rubio hacía un par de años atrás y Law contó hasta diez, el hombre siempre tardaba en dar inicio una plática, sabedor de que nadie podía ni debía apurarle.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aguantado a nuestros vecinos?— inició como si nada, mirando el techo, Law suspiró ante eso.

—No más de cinco años— Drake pasó una mano hacia la cabeza, removiendo la cabellera pelirroja que le distinguía y con la otra frotó su cicatriz en forma de "X" que tenía en la barbilla—, al principio no era tan notoria sus peleas, este año, sin embargo, ha sido algo intenso.

—No es como si fuera algo extraordinario— Law añadió, conocía la existencia de la pareja desde todo ese tiempo, más solo había entablado platica con el rubio, Sanji era su nombre, de origen francés y exacta e irónicamente menor que él por cinco años—, hemos hablado de esto una y otra vez, si Blackleg-ya tolera una cosa como esa y no es capaz de salir de eso por su propia cuenta, no es de nuestra incumbencia.

—Siempre llevas esto hacia la violencia doméstica— Basil dijo con parsimonia y le miró con curiosidad—, hace un par de meses llegamos a la conclusión de que el Señor Blackleg y el Señor Roronoa no sufren ni causan lo que se llama violencia doméstica, cuando se estalla repentinamente, cuando no hay palabras denigrantes, no se le puede llamar eso, es más como —el rubio cortó sus palabras y enseguida escucharon unos pasos en el pasaje, quizás fuera Zoro regresando de la tienda, el leve chasquido de la puerta lo confirmó— monotonía.

Law sabía de eso, más no le gustaba hablar sobre ese tema, tanto Basil como Drake estaban interesados dado que Sanji era —para ellos— una buena persona, con lengua filosa y un vicio despreciable por el cigarro, pero buena persona al fin y al cabo.

Si bien eran vecinos, no tenían mucho tiempo de hacer contacto con Sanji, había sido en una fiesta de hace un par de años en la que por fin se habían presentado entre todos los inquilinos, incitado más bien para la sana convivencia entre vecinos y el cese de peleas que habían constantemente.

En esa fiesta conoció a varias personas que en su vida había visto, pero lo que más sobresalió entre todo eso, era que Sanji y Zoro se llevaban muy bien con la mayoría, lo más seguro era que fuera por Sanji el que Zoro conociese a esa gente, no porque le naciera. El encuentro entre ellos cinco fue al inicio algo tenso, tanto Basil, Drake, Sanji y él mismo no sabían que decirse, pero había sido el rubio vecino que los había incitado por el camino de una buena plática, que no fue del agrado de su pareja.

Cuatro de los cinco hombres charlaban con calma pero sin aburrirse, habían conectado, encajado y no era difícil, el quinto era por lo más osco y se la pasaba gruñendo cada cinco minutos, pero nadie le había puesto atención.

Law supo que Sanji era dueño de un restaurante, había sido el sous chef del Baratie, pero hacía poco que había logrado cumplir su sueño, también supieron que tenían a un amigo en común: Luffy.

Había sido, para ellos, una plática enriquecedora, opacada un poco por la pareja de Sanji, pero no había que ser quisquilloso en eso, una cosa mala debía de tener las cosas buenas. Días después de la reunión, se encontraron gratamente sorprendidos por la visita del rubio, aunque fuese a escondidas de Zoro y seguía siendo, dado que de antaño Sanji no encajaba mucho con los hombres y a Zoro se le hacía sospechoso que el rubio pudiera hablar con ellos sin tener la necesidad de golpearlos e insultarlos cada minuto.

Y era lo extraño, porque solo ellos se toleraban.

El cirujano dejó de escuchar, Basil había sacado sus cartas de tarot y se había dispuesto a leerlas nuevamente. Drake tenía que irse a trabajar en su turno nocturno, era guardia de seguridad de un banco. Law sonrió, pronto Drake tendría que cambiar de trabajo hacia otro lugar, que no fuese atracado sospechosamente.

.

.

.

Cinco días habían pasado y Sanji no había regresado y eso preocupó un poco a Zoro, entrecerró los ojos y decidió que algo debía de haber pasado para que el rubio no regresase, no quería mal pensar sobre él, no había fundamentos de por medio, que antes Sanji fuera un mujeriego total no significaba que volvería a las andadas, al fin y al cabo, ninguna mujer le toleraba.

Tomó su celular y marcó a un número demasiado conocido por él.

"_¿Qué ocurre, Zoro?"_

—Sé que el cocinero está en tú casa— fue su saludo, Robin siempre refugiaba a Sanji, por eso no se preocupaba en buscarle, había caído en la cuenta que tanto Nami como Robin siempre tendrían las puertas abiertas para el cocinero.

"_No ha venido a mi casa, tiene más de un mes que dejó de venir"_

Y eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero se trató de recuperar y sonrió, Sanji estaba haciendo una rabieta, dos podrían jugar ese juego, le dio las gracias a Robin y marcó a la casa de Nami y tuvo la misma respuesta: el cejillas no había ido hacia ella.

No quería pensar mal, en verdad que no quería, pero un repentino enojo había llenado todo su ser, llamó a casa de Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, Brook, Franky y a Zeff, y todos habían respondido lo mismo: Sanji no había ido con ellos.

Le quedaba un lugar, un último lugar que esperaba que no fuese donde se encontrase. Se dirigió a la puerta y cruzó el pasillo, esos tres, los detestaba, y tenía la ligera sospecha que Sanji se refugiaría con ellos, tocó la puerta con suma fuerza y esperó a que abrieran, demoraron mucho para su gusto, habían tres personas que vivían ahí, por lo menos uno de ellos debía de estar pendiente de la puerta.

Durante el tiempo de espera, pensó que eso no era estilo de Sanji, desaparecer y no enfrentarse a los problemas, había comenzado a tomar esa salida cuando las peleas entre ellos habían salido sin más, más nunca había hecho eso, siempre regresaba, Sanji no tenía a nadie más que le acogiera.

Escuchó el caminar pausado de alguno de los habitantes de ese piso y apretó los puños, no quería ver a Law, ese tipo que era cirujano le había causado mala espina cuando lo conocieron en aquel convivio que su casero había organizado, había notado como se comía con la mirada al idiota del cocinero y Sanji no se había dado cuenta de eso, pero él sí.

El que abrió la puerta fue el pelirrojo, Drake, si no se equivocaba, que le miró un poco sorprendido.

—Vine a buscar al cocinero— dijo sin más, mirándolo con molestia.

—¿Cocinero?— preguntó el pelirrojo y notó su mirada de reconocimiento, Drake era terriblemente alto, medía más de dos metros y su constitución física era atlética, más la pálida piel era signo de que no salía a entrenar como lo hacía Zoro— ¿Te refieres a Sanji? Él no ha venido a nuestra casa.

Y Zoro se sintió levemente aliviado, solo había una pregunta más ¿Dónde se había alojado todo ese tiempo el rubio?

.

.

.

—Son cinco días, Blackleg

La voz femenina le hizo despertarse, había decidido darse un tiempo y había elegido irse a la casa de una ex pareja suya, una mujer que le había querido como ninguna otra, incluso más que Zoro, pero que sabía no podría corresponder de la misma manera.

—Lo siento tanto, mi querida Violet—se incorporó lentamente del sofá donde esos cinco días había dormido, había seguido el consejo de Robin, y se había ido lejos de la ciudad, confiando en que con una llamada a Violet esta le dejara pasar un tiempo en su casa, y la mujer le abrió las puertas de su casa sin ninguna pregunta, solo acogiéndolo y escuchándole.

—No me gusta que pienses del amor como algo que siempre te causará dolor— la mujer le habló y se hizo un lugar en el sofá, le tomó ambas manos y le sonrió—, sabes que te amé y te sigo amando, pero no sufro por eso, el tipo de amor que siento por ti es dichoso, no doloroso. No quisiera dejarte ir con ese pensamiento hacia Roronoa, pero tienes que darte cuenta tú solo que si hay dolor entonces no es amor. Pídele tiempo.

Sanji quería sonreírle y decirle que lo haría, pero no debía mentirle, ¿Desde cuando huía de sus problemas? Ese no era él.

—No podré pedirle tiempo— fue sincero—, y mis pensamientos no creo que estén errados.

El amor era dolor, era sacrificio. El amor era simplemente dar sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Me tengo que ir— anunció incómodo, aun con la sensación de que no debía de regresar.

Los ojos marrones de Violet le miraron con preocupación, pero ella guardó sus palabras.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame—le dijo apartando la mirada.

Tenía razón aunque Violet lo negara, él no debía de ser amado.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas finales: **El primer capítulo es corto, pero los que vendrán serán más largos que este.

*Hice mención a una enfermedad que uno de los Sanji´s que manejo en un fic padece, es como un guiño hacia él.


	3. Segunda Expansión

**Segunda Expansión**

**Notas de Naghi Tan: **A partir de aquí no hay punto de vista de Sanji, todo lo que se quiso saber sobre sus pensamientos ya se dijo en el capítulo anterior. Su vida o lo que se quiera saber de él saldrá en el punto de vista de Zoro.

* * *

"_Nunca te dejaré ver _

_La manera en que mi roto corazón _

_Me está lastimando._

_Tengo mi orgullo y sé cómo esconder_

_Toda mi tristeza y sufrimiento,_

_Haré mi llanto en la lluvia." _

—**Crying in the rain—** A-Ha

* * *

Law tomó un sorbo del café que Basil había preparado momentos atrás, había escuchado el toque a la puerta de su departamento y había supuesto —acertadamente— que sería su teñido vecino. No había hecho ninguna finta de movimiento para abrir la puerta, tenía el día libre —cosa que era escaso en su trabajo— y quería aprovecharlo de buena manera, sin embargo, fue Drake el que abrió la puerta, escuchó el breve intercambio de palabras y poco después los pasos apresurados del vecino.

Tomó su libro y se dispuso a leer, no era necesario saber qué es lo que deseaba aquel hombre, era algo que estaba de más preguntar, cuando ellos tres habían notado que durante cinco días habían hecho falta los sonidos de pasos dados en enormes zancadas, llaves chocando contra la puerta alrededor de la media noche y el aroma claro de tabaco caro, cigarros odiados desde el principio pero que en esos momentos se echaban en falta. Se habían dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal, tan mal que ya no veían a su rubio vecino.

El moreno no sabía por qué su interés con lo que pasaba cruzando el pasillo, no era propio de su persona el cotillear y husmear alrededor de las desgracias ajenas, porque fuese lo que fuese, lo que estaba pasando era eso: una desgracia que le causaba morboso regocijo. Quizás era a como había dicho Hawkins el día anterior, que estaba secretamente apoyando a Sanji porque no debería de pasar algo así, que estaba admirando el hecho de que diera un paso importante para desprenderse de aquella relación aplastante y que no llevaría a ninguna parte si seguía en lo mismo. No tenía idea de cómo lidiar con el sentimiento de pérdida, porque eso era lo que sentía, que al no ver por ninguna parte a Sanji sentía un vacío enorme en el pecho, se consolaba con el hecho de que seguramente era la costumbre y que por ende, debía de adaptarse a nuevos cambios en su vida.

Pero odiaba los cambios.

Cada cambio que había vivido a lo largo de los años eran para mal, desde que era un crio se había dado cuenta que los cambios no necesariamente eran para bien, el Universo siempre ponía obstáculos, unos más crueles que otros, pero siempre con la finalidad de que se diera cuenta de que si las cosas iban mal… estás podrían ir mucho peor. Las expansiones que el Universo daba siempre eran personales, cada ser humano vivía a lo largo de sus vidas diversas expansiones, porque así como el mundo sufría de cambios abruptos —la división de los continentes era uno de ellos—, el ser humano con mucha más razón tenía que vivirlos y Law había vivido suficientes expansiones, las más importantes eran, sobre todo, dolorosos, su Universo ero uno lleno de agujeros negros que absorbían poco a poco su felicidad y así creía que ya no merecía más de eso.

El sonido constante del movimiento de las manecillas del reloj de pared de la sala se hizo más sonoro por el silencio, no había nada de qué hablar o simplemente estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, Law colocó una hojita de oropel entre las páginas del libro que estaba estudiando y lo cerró, irritado porque sus pensamientos no estaban en lo que deberían si no mucho más lejos de lo que creía conveniente, se talló el entrecejo y cerró los ojos, el cansancio llegó abruptamente, recordándole que no había dormido lo suficiente y que al día siguiente tendría que llevar a cabo una cirugía para extirpar lo que eran los inicios de un tumor en el cerebro, llevaba estudiando al paciente el tiempo suficiente como para aventurarse a hacer aquella cirugía, una de probabilidad casi nula de que el paciente llegase a sobrevivir, pero que había solo el cinco por ciento de que fuera exitoso, y a Law le gustaba apostar, porque era una forma muy digna de decirle al Universo que podría arrebatarle de igual forma las cosas que creía que ya no se resolverían y era gratificante hacerlo, aunque Basil luego le dijera que de todas formas el Universo sabía que lo haría, porque estaba haciendo algo que ya se sabía que el mismo Universo tenía escrito, pero por alguna razón a Hawkins las cartas siempre le daban opciones diferentes del futuro de Law.

Tamborileó con los dedos la gruesa pasta del libro y se permitió dar un sonoro suspiro, causando que Basil dejara lo que estaba haciendo —que sorprendentemente no era la lectura de cartas— y arqueara una ceja —tatuajes que sustituían a estas—, su expresión no cambió, la mirada seria siempre iba a estar, mirada que parecía se adentraba más dentro de lo que debería, como si viese el alma de la persona y no otra cosa, quizás viera el infinito o a la persona que alguna vez había sido, el mundo no lo sabría nunca.

Law se fijó en las manos de Hawkins, finos y largos dedos manchados de tinta era lo que tenían esas manos, tinta que era debido al trabajo que tenía el hombre, letras que escribía cual novelista pero que embargaban más historias de las cuales la mayoría no serían leídas, porque su trabajo era contar historias escritas en idiomas diferentes con el fin de que jóvenes pendejos aprendieran otro idioma, así como el libro de Increíble Kamo* pero con la particularidad de que Hawkins no enamoraba con letras, solo los hacia caer en mundos finamente creados sin la necesidad de hacerse pasar por otras personas. Hawkins dominaba nueve idiomas —quizás más— y necesitaba un trabajo que le ayudase a aplacar las voces del Universo sin la obligación de tomar durante toda su vida pastillas siquiátricas, que lejos de ayudar le acrecentaban el escuchar más y más.

Por la mente de Law pasó una duda, cuestión que siempre quiso saciar, pero que al sentir los ojos carmesís de Basil no se animaba a hacer, pero la curiosidad de aprender más —conectado por el hecho de ser médico— era inmensurable, infinita como las largas piernas de Blackleg, y ahí se encontraba de nuevo, pensando otra vez en el rubio de ojos color del cielo, océanos de aguas calmas y apaciguadas que mostraban el estado de animosidad de su portador, pero que a Law le encantaba analizar en sus diferentes facetas, la pasión sexual era uno de las muchas emociones que no había visto aun y se reprendió mentalmente, ya sabía por qué se alegraba de que estuviera peleando con Zoro, la expansión de su Universo estaba dando inicio nuevamente, más fuerte, más agotador y seguramente más dura.

—¿Tendré alguna oportunidad con Blackleg-ya?— fue lo que salió de su boca sin poder detener las palabras.

.

.

.

Zoro suspiró de alivio al ver la casa de Robin, había vagado por las calles por más de tres horas y había sido cansado el ver una y otra vez el mismo paisaje de calles grises, edificios de gran tamaño y de personas que no se detenían en ningún momento, apresuradas siempre, sin ver lo que la vida les regalaba día con día.

Caminó y se detuvo frente al portal negro, ya estaba cansado de comer sopas instantáneas, beber refrescos de cola y botellas de cerveza de baja calidad, Sanji tenía que regresar a la casa que ambos compartían, porque ahí era el hogar de ellos. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que la morena se asomase y le saludase con su sonrisa de Mona Lisa, esa que decía saber todo y de no decir nada.

Y exactamente, Robin se asomó, pero no le brindó su sonrisa, solo le observó detenidamente y le dejó pasar, Zoro no sabía que decir ante eso, antes de salir con Sanji a Zoro le había parecido una mujer que valía la pena, pero que sin embargo no podrían estar juntos por sus personalidades: Ella era lo suficiente calma y segura de sí misma y él era calmo, se aburriría con suma facilidad en menos de un mes, por eso amaba el tiempo con su pareja, tan apasionante en todos los ámbitos, tan intenso como un huracán y tan devastador y letal como el mismo.

—Es una sorpresa verte— Robin le miró y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que se adentrara a la sala, no había necesidad de palabras—, si es para asegurarte de que Sanji está en este lugar, te puedes evitar la molestia de registrar— le advirtió—, a cómo te dije horas atrás, él no se encuentra alojado aquí.

Zoro frunció el ceño y siguió su camino hasta sentarse en el sofá de la espaciosa sala de la morena, efectivamente, había ido a buscar a Sanji, porque había creído que Robin le ocultaba el paradero de su pareja a propósito, exhaló con brusquedad, todo eso no debería de estar pasando, nada de eso tenía sentido, siempre que peleaban Sanji terminaba marchándose por unas horas y siempre regresaba más calmado y con el alma más muerta.

Restregó su rostro desesperado, en un tiempo atrás —un par de meses a lo mucho— Sanji ya no estaba siendo el mismo, llegaba cansado y sin ganas de hablarle o algo, la rutina era la misma: El rubio se levantaba temprano, le dejaba el desayuno y la comida hecha y llegaba tarde apestando a cigarros y especies, por eso Zoro había tomado la iniciativa de provocarlo, hacerle rabiar solo para ver en sus ojos alguna emoción, algo que le dijera que Sanji le seguía amando.

—Tenía la vaga esperanza de que estuviera aquí— admitió, sintiendo la mirada de la mujer, analizándolo como si fuera un objeto de la cultura Inca y tuviera letras en forma de acertijos, cuando ella lo miraba de esa forma Zoro se sentía desnudo, se removió tratando de que no se notara el escalofrío que surcaba todo su cuerpo en ese momento—, tendré que ir a casa de Nami…

—Él tampoco está ahí— le cortó Robin, Zoro apretó los dientes, no había necesidad de ir, si ella le decía que no estaba era porque en verdad no se encontraba— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?— la mujer fue a la cocina y regresó con dos tazas de café en una bandeja, los colocó en la mesita de la sala, frente a Zoro, —¿Algo que quieras confesar?

Zoro la miró perplejo y se quedó pensando en las palabras, hasta que un golpe de compresión fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de todo, Robin creía que algo malo había hecho como para que el cocinero estuviera agarrando la costumbre de irse y regresar hasta que ambos se encontrasen nuevamente sumergidos en las peleas que diario tenían. No. Eso era ridículo, Zoro no había hecho absolutamente nada malo, nada que dañara al imbécil de su pareja.

—No hay nada que tengas que saber— respondió fríamente, molesto por la manera que trataba de juzgarle, cuando él sabía que estaba haciendo mucho por su relación, el cocinero era el que debía de tener sobre si la mirada de decepción de Robin, el cocinero debía de entender que de forma brusca y a su manera le quería, pero que su forma de ser evitaba demostrarlo ¡Sanji debería de saberlo!

Todos los del grupo de amigos sabían que Zoro era tosco con las palabras, que no daba a demostrar mucho, pero que aun así les quería a su manera, le había costado hacerle entender a Sanji sobre sus sentimientos, porque le había querido al poco tiempo de que el rubio invadiera la vida de todos, con un pasado turbio, un presente en proceso y un futuro incierto.

Claro que había problemas, como en todas las relaciones, pero era un bache que sabía pronto pasaría, habían salido de cosas peores, eso no sería nada, Sanji se relajaría y volvería como siempre ¿No?

—Hay algo en la forma de amar que tiene Sanji— Robin dejó su taza de café—, tú deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie.

Odiaba cuando ella hablaba con él de esa forma, como si se tratase de un crio que recién estaba descubriendo el mundo y que quería devorárselo a grandes bocados sin tiempo a saborearlo. No tenía razón alguna aquello, pero si, Sanji tenía una curiosa forma de demostrar cariño o amor, con las mujeres era un idiota adulador, incapaz de lastimarlas y cualquier mujer que solo observase de pasado aquello le tacharía de machista, eso era con cualquier mujer superficial y en la actualidad habían muchas de ese tipo, que odiaban los intentos de que los hombres fueran amables con ellas y les tratasen como una flor delicada, tachaban de machista al hombre que le abría la puerta del coche, que intentara simplemente de llevarles flores y el rubio era de ese tipo de hombres —no machista—, un hombre a la antigua dispuesto a amar aunque le humillasen de cualquier forma. Mientras que con los hombres el cocinero era tosco y frío, pero que de vez en cuando se divertía con ellos. Zeff le había dicho que era así porque se crió en un ambiente rodeado de puros hombres y que sus trabajadores no eran un buen ejemplo para un mocoso de diez años, mocoso que quería que le mirasen como a un igual.

Zoro tuvo que regresar unas cuantas palabras, Sanji amaba sin importar que le humillasen, frunció el ceño y repitió nuevamente: _"Sin importar que le humillasen"_, negó rápidamente y fijo su mirada a los orbes azules de la arqueóloga —color que era muy lejano a la de los ojos del cocinero— y que le observaban de igual manera, no hallaba sentido a eso, él no le humillaba, no le trataba mal, al contrario, golpearía al pendejo o pendeja —contrario que Sanji, a él le daba igual si era hombre, mujer o quimera— que se atreviera a lastimar a su pareja. Probablemente, por los ojos de Robin, tendría que golpearse así mismo.

—¿Cómo ama Sanji?— volvió a preguntar, sonriendo levemente, Zoro la maldijo por lo bajo.

—Sin importar nada— respondió, pasando una mano por sus cabellos, evitando agarrarlos y sacudirlos por la desesperación.

Zoro había conocido a Sanji gracias a Luffy, el cocinero había llegado de Francia después de que Zeff le mandase de viaje para despejarlo y que se tomase un tiempo de algo que ninguno de sus amigos sabía y que Zoro no le dio importancia en su momento y que en la actualidad deseó haberlo tomado más en cuenta. No había visto nada de malo en lo que a su pareja le sucedía o le pasaba por la cabeza, Zoro no era el tipo de hombre que preguntase, él era de actos y las palabras no eran lo suyo, en su momento había pensado que tener una relación con otro hombre seria sencillo, pero había descubierto que no era así. No lo había descubierto con Sanji, si no con un ex del cual ya no recordaba el nombre, pero con eso había tomado un poco de experiencia, pero le hacía falta más.

—¿Qué pasaría si Sanji decidiera dejarte?— la morena le miró con severidad— ¿Qué harías?

A Zoro se le detuvo el corazón por un segundo —o eso sintió que pasó en su pecho—, la respuesta era obvia: Iría a por él y le exigiría una explicación, si eso hubiera ocurrido en su juventud, cuando probablemente tuviera diecinueve años —edad cuando comenzó a salir con el rubio—, hubiera dado otra respuesta, ambos hombres eran orgullosos y él mismo sabía que no iría a buscarle, cuestión de orgullo solamente.

—Le iría a buscar y le exigiría la razón por la cual me está dejando— fue sincero, todo fuera de su personalidad hosca, porque cinco años con el rubio no podían irse a la basura así como así.

—Puede que tengas una oportunidad— la morena sonrió—, no todo está perdido con él, solo quería ver si seguías queriéndolo o solo era costumbre por la cual aún sigues con él— la miró sorprendido, aquello no era costumbre, porque seguía disfrutando las pequeñas cosas que el cocinero hacia—, una de las cosas que tiene es que no conoce del amor, piensa que siempre es dar sin importar el dolor, y en sus anteriores relaciones, salvo en una, ha perdido.

—Sabes algo— afirmó, Robin debía de saber la vida de cada uno de ellos, y como creía, ella no le ayudaría a darse cuenta de su error, simplemente le guiaría a lo lejos, solo estaría con él pero como tutora, la maldijo—, no puedo preguntarle a una mujer que no es capaz de dar un paso importante hacia la persona que le gusta— era un golpe bajo, lo sabía, pero si ella le estaba haciendo sentir mal, ¿Por qué no hacerle sentir lo mismo?—, no vengas y trates de darme consejos que son más bien como acertijos, guárdatelos y empléalos hacia ti, que tanta falta te hace— se levantó del sofá—, sé que el cocinero y yo no estamos en una buena etapa de nuestra relación, pero no voy a dejar que esto acabe, así como ustedes, que sé que no solo eres tú la que piensa que soy yo el único culpable, deben de abrir más sus mentes, porque una relación es de dos personas no solo de una, no soy adivino y si hay problemas, si no se siente a gusto, hay palabras para decirlo.

Vio como Robin sonreía, sin mostrarse dolida por sus palabras, Zoro se maldijo, era muy raro que perdiera el control de sus palabras, pero ya no soportaba eso, él también estaba sufriendo al ver como el cocinero se iba alejando de él, que se deslizaba de entre sus dedos como la arena y que solo se pensase que el malo era él. Que lo admitía, pelear hasta hacerse verdadero daño no era la forma de enfrentar sus diferencias, pero tampoco lo era evadirlos, el cocinero y él tenían que hablar muy seriamente. Y si era su culpa, entonces trataría de aligerar las cosas.

Cambiaría un poco su forma de amar.

**[+]**

_Pero el Universo es caprichoso, y se le había antojado expandir a más de una persona. _

**[+]**

Basil sacó sus cartas y comenzó su rutina, barajearlas y leerlas a como era costumbre, nunca le dio a Law respuesta, no era de su boca de la cual debería salir información alguna, más sabía que lo que sucedería a partir de ese día cambiaría mucho las cosas, Drake y él lo sabían ya desde antes, cuando ambos se sentaron a platicar sin que Law estuviese presente.

—Sabias que el paciente de Law se iba a poner grave el día de hoy, ¿No es así?— La voz burlona de Drake casi lo sacaba de concentración— ¿Acaso la muerte va a dar su primer paso?

—No— negó y acomodó las cartas, los tres habitantes de aquel departamento podrían tener secretos, pero Basil era conocedor de esos secretos, no había necesidad de preguntar y Drake sabía bien aquello—, el ahorcado es el que dará el primer paso.

Drake miró hacia la puerta al escuchar los pasos que ellos ya casi habían olvidado y el olor a tabaco llenó el ambiente, sonidos de la puerta chirreando y de objetos pesados que eran —aparentemente— arrojados con rapidez en algo. Maldiciones por lo bajo y escuetos quejidos, voces bajas llenas de palabras de dolor.

—Ese hombre debe aprender a no guardar su dolor— comentó en un susurro el pelirrojo—, no es bueno para la salud.

—Eres el menos indicado para decir eso, Dory**— vio como el hombre se tensaba al escuchar su verdadero nombre—, recientemente te has establecido en un nuevo trabajo, pero tanto Law como yo sabemos que no durarás mucho, pero no estamos hablando de ti— se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina—, desafortunadamente hay cinco caminos que se han abierto.

—Lo sé— gruñó el pelirrojo—, ya habías hablado de los candados, pero ¿No eran diez? ¿Se redujeron por alguna razón en particular?

—Resultó que habrá un mediador, que convenientemente aparecerá en el mejor momento— colocó la tetera en el fogón, agregándole unas pocas hiervas, su trabajo no iba a ser tan pesado como en otros días, sus remitentes estaban aprendiendo el idioma que debían de manejar—, su carta es la de La Torre, pobre hombre— movió la cabeza, como lamentándose en silencio—, le espera un futuro nada prometedor, pero por Blackleg no le importará. Las cinco puertas o candados que sobran han desaparecido, pero se fueron al camino de La Torre y son negras, la puerta original de su destino, uno no tan cruel, está entre ellas.

—Queda de él elegirla correctamente— añadió Drake—, pero ¿Law tiene una oportunidad con Blackleg?

—Una entre cinco— respondió el adivino, sintiéndose de pronto encerrado entre las cuatro paredes del departamento, no podía salir de ahí hasta que Blackleg se fuera, si no, el camino que elegiría se retorcería y ya no haría lo que estaba planeando hacer y seguiría en ese departamento—, las otras cuatro son Universos que se crearan y se harán independientes de esta.

—Tengo la sensación de que si Law nota que Blackleg se ha ido comenzará a escuchar en su reproductor a _The Smiths_— ambos hombres no eran de hablar mucho y odiaban las cuestiones absurdas del amor—_ "There is a light that never goes out"_ comienza a resonar en mi cabeza.

—Y lágrimas no derramadas serán el pan de cada día—suspiró, por eso le gustaba ser asexual, no había problemas con eso, su futuro era vivir con Drake y Law, aunque uno de ellos aun estuviera en procesos de evolución mística—, Law ya ha vivido muchas cosas.

—Pero el que me da más pena es Blackleg— siguieron escuchando los ruidos de trastos y demás objetos, el edificio se sentirá aún mas solo si el rubio se iba—, ninguno de sus amigos sabe a ciencia cierta por qué su personalidad es así.

—Te equivocas— Basil odiaba explicar cosas, pero sabía que el pelirrojo era de confiar y nada saldría de ahí—, el señor Monkey y la señora Nico saben, aunque la última tuvo que averiguarlo por sus propios medios. Blackleg tiene diez minutos para marcharse— anunció—, aunque el destino es demasiado caprichoso.

—¿Viene Roronoa?— no creía que fuera tan terrible, una vez con las maletas hechas seguramente se iría sin mirar atrás.

—No, el señor Roronoa sigue en la casa de Nico Robin—el rubio caminó rápidamente hacia el mazo de cartas y sacó la que estaba encima—, los amantes van a romper en este mismo instante— y miró la puerta que daba hacia el corredor, su tono de voz era demasiado serio—, se supone que Law debería de estar en el hospital.

* * *

** Notas finales: **No solo en este fic he manejado la lectura de cartas del Tarot. En **Cartas y Tartas** y **De aromas y alianzas** lo manejo, así como también rasgos canónicos que he dado en el blanco.

*Hablo del Libro **Increíble Kamo **de **Daniel Penac**

**INICIO SPOILER **

******Nombre Canon de X Drake, salió en el manga capítulo 767. (Me sirvió antes del cierre del termino del fic)

**FIN SPOILER**

Dejo los significados de las cartas que he mencionado a lo largo del capítulo:

**El Colgado: **Fortaleza, sabiduría. Limitaciones autoimpuestas. Iniciación, prueba. Redención a través del sacrificio, pérdida. Poder Profético. Decisiones suspendidas. Elección que requiere contemplación. **En su forma invertida es: **Arrogancia, egoísmo, resistencia a las influencias espirituales. Materialismo. Esfuerzo desperdiciado. Falsa profecía. Fracaso. Falta de límites. Falta de franqueza, carencia de sacrificio.

**La Muerte: **Transformación completa. Muerte y renacimiento. El fin de algo. Evolución desde un estado a otro superior. Cambio provechoso.** En su forma invertida es: **Estancamiento, muerte, petrificación. Enfermedad incurable. Matrimonio roto, Falta de oportunidades, esperanza deshecha.

**La Torre: **Cambios repentinos sin otra alternativa. Colapso, escape de la prisión o liberación de ataduras, accidente. Los planes fracasarán, las intenciones no se realizarán. El "Dedo de Dios", Bancarrota. Muerte súbita (Pobre el representante de esta carta). **En su forma invertida es: **Confusión completa, Ganar la libertad a gran costo. Falsas acusaciones, aprensión. Castigo que resulta de los excesos cometidos, enfermedad. Error presuntuoso que no se sabe rectificar a tiempo.

**Los Enamorados/Los Amantes: **Elección o decisión. Unión, matrimonio, amor, la unión de los opuestos, atracción, balance, apertura a la inspiración. Pruebas superadas. Armonía de la vida interior o el mundo exterior. **En su forma invertida es: **Desorden, fracaso, divorcio, amor desgraciado y contrariedades de todo tipo. Matrimonio frustrado, tentación peligrosa, peligro de ser seducido. Inconducta, libertinaje y debilidad. Peleas, infidelidad. Inestabilidad emocional.

_Creo que a Oda le gusta leer el Tarot, por eso no saco a los personajes de sus cartas. *Risas* Esto no es canon. _


End file.
